


Phantom Touch

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Campaign: Skyjacks (Podcast), Illimat (Board Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Doesn't do Feelings, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Dref is watching the Captain. Is the Captain watching him?





	Phantom Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The most recent episode inspired me other than that I have no excuse

Dref drew one of the captain's coats around himself, breath fogging on the freezing air. Orimar stood impassive, unbothered by the broken heating. "A-are you t-t-there?" Dref asked him with no expected response. His knees cracked as he pushed himself to stand, static firing down unfeeling limbs, ship pitching violently under his feet. All thoughts fled in anticipation of pain...

Orimar carefully set him onto his feet, touch gentle, electricity crackling through Dref's already frazzled nerves. Dref backed away, darting through the door.  
"W-what was that?" Dref whispered, the pressure lingering like a phantom where the captain had caught him.


End file.
